


Kira v Sokovia Accords

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anti-Sokovia Accords, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Gen, Light Yagami calls out bullshit, Light Yagami is very smart, Ross is a jerk, Ryuk loves apples, Sokovia Accords are a crime against humanity, Yagami Light is Kira, kira is justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Light watches the news of the Sokovia Accords and makes deductions about various supporters of it before deciding to impart some of his justice. Anti-Sokovia Accords.
Relationships: Ryuk & Yagami Light
Comments: 14
Kudos: 39





	Kira v Sokovia Accords

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Death Note, or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Had this idea since yesterday and after getting the thumbs-up on it from enough people, decided to write it out.
> 
> Fair warning though, I love Death Note, it is the best anime ever IMO, but because of how complex and intelligent the characters are, it would be hard to write them accurately, so if they sound OOC, apologies in advance, though I will try my best to keep them in-character.
> 
> For Death Note, let's just say this takes place sometime after L has removed the surveillance cameras from Light's home, and for MCU, this takes place after Ross has presented the Accords to the Avengers.

Young Light Yagami watched the news about the Sokovia Accords, where the reporter was saying. "Two days from now, representatives from 117 countries will meet here to sign the Sokovia Accords, which they say is going to regulate the activities of the Avengers and keep them under oversight. Some of the Avengers who are intending to sign will also show up-"

Light shut off the TV, as Ryuk the Shinigami watched behind him, chomping on an apple.

"The Avengers huh!" Ryuk said. "The Earth's Mightiest Heroes. So these governments decided to do something about their vigilantism after all. This is gonna be interesting."

"These Accords are going to be signed in 2 days from now", Light said as he turned to Ryuk. "But all of us, including the Avengers, found out about them only yesterday, though it is obvious these have been in work since Novi Grad was blown to bits one year ago."

"What are you getting at, Light?" Ryuk asked as he finished the apple and started chomping on another one.

"So, if the Avengers were told about them just 3 days before signing, don't you think it's because the governments want to corner them, and blackmail them? That way, the Avengers will have no time to discuss the Accords with anyone, and will have no choice but to sign them in the end, and be forced to retire if they don't", Light said.

"So you think these governments want to control the Avengers?" Ryuk asked.

"People always try to control what they fear", Light said. "Sure there is collateral damage when the Avengers battle invaders, but without them, we all know the loss of life will be far worse. They help the world, no different from what I am doing. If I am justice, they are its keepers."

Ryuk didn't comment, simply chomping down on a third apple, though he found Light's thoughts amusing to hear.

"And besides, the presenter of these Accords is Thaddeus Ross", Light said.

"What about him?" Ryuk asked.

"Well, from what I have looked, he was part of some kind of experiment years ago but it was shut down", Light told Ryuk. "But here's the thing- sometime after it was shut down, there were reports of sightings of an angry, green monster, at some areas."

"Hulk?" Ryuk asked and Light nodded.

"Yes", Light said. "So by all records, this experiment was shut down, but, the more I think of it, the more it is obvious that Ross was somehow responsible for Hulk, and we all know that Hulk was hunted by the army till the Chitauri Invasion. Ross used to be a General before he became a Secretary of State, so- He is the one who hunted Hulk to cover up his failed experiments!"

Ryuk finished his apple and said. "Hmph! Interesting! So the presenter of these Accords has a not-so-graceful past, we can say."

"Yes", Light nodded. "And we also know Hulk had a brawl in Harlem with another creature like himself a few years before the Chitauri, and that monster was never seen or heard from again."

"You think Ross was responsible for him?" Ryuk asked.

"He could have been", Light said. "Then there is T'Chaka. And from what I have heard of Wakanda, it is a third world country, with nothing to it, but whoever has gone in there unauthorized, has never returned."

"So they are hiding something then according to you", Ryuk noted. "But what would a third world country have to hide?"

"I haven't figured it out yet, but I feel there is something they are hiding, and it is something they shouldn't", Light said, unable to shake that feeling from within him. "And now, they are supporting these Accords too. So not only are they responsible for mysterious disappearances due to their secret, but they are also supporting a document that turns the Avengers into slaves."

"And why do you think this document turns them into slaves?" Ryuk asked.

"Well, like I already said, these have been in work for a long time, but the Avengers were told of them just yesterday", Light said. "So whatever was on them couldn't have been good, and they don't want to change it, which is why they cornered the Avengers with these so late. I mean, the document is about Enhanced people, and they weren't even consulted over laws being made on them?"

"You have a point there", Ryuk said, looking into the young man's eyes. Light's intelligence and deduction ability were always a source of entertainment for him.

"These documents are probably about control, and they discriminate against all Enhanced people, just like Hitler discriminated against Jews", Light finally said as he got up. "And under my watch, there should be no discrimination against everyone based on the actions of but few."

"This is going to be fun", Ryuk muttered, now out of apples.

Light walked past him upstairs to his room, tossing him an apple as he ran upstairs. Ryuk caught happily and chomped on it like a drowning man who had been thrown a lifeline.

Light then sat down on his chair and took out the Death Note, opening it up.

_Low of Solipsism plays_

"This world needs the Avengers, they should not be controlled like slaves", Light said as he put the pen on the Death Note while also solving Math equations with his other hand, and eating potato chips while he was at it. And then he wrote his first name while imagining the face. "I'll solve equations with my right hand and write names with my left. I'll take a potato chip….and eat it."

* * *

White House

"Sir?" President Ellis' secretary called out as he knocked on the door. "Sir?"

Not getting a response, he looked at the two guards stationed outside, who both looked weirded out as well.

They opened the door and their eyes widened in horror on seeing President Ellis's face on the table.

Fearing for the worst, they walked near him with the secretary gently lifting up his face, and he let out a scream of horror on seeing Ellis' eyes were glassy, staring without seeing.

* * *

Light wrote another name, swinging his hand as he wrote it.

* * *

Ellen Nadeer stepped into her private plane but felt immense pain in her heart at that very moment, grabbing her chest, and then she fell onto the ramp, rolling down on it and falling onto the ground.

* * *

Light wrote another name, eating a potato chip while he was at it.

* * *

Everett Ross's eyes widened as he collapsed in the middle of the Task Force Headquarters while the others watched in horror.

* * *

Light wrote another name, swinging his pen in the other direction.

* * *

T'Chaka got up from his throne, holding his chest in pain, and collapsed on the ground, rolling down the steps as T'Challa, Ramonda, Shuri, Okoye and W'Kabi ran to help him, not that they could.

* * *

Light wrote another name, stroking his hair.

* * *

Glenn Talbot was sipping whiskey on his balcony when his eyes widened and he dropped his glass, before falling over the balcony in pain.

* * *

Light slowly wrote another name, making sure to not imagine the wrong face even by mistake, and trying his best not to make a spelling mistake this time.

* * *

Thaddeus Ross lifted his golf club, deciding that this was the best time to play it again, after having cornered the Avengers like that. He was so close to controlling them all.

And then his eyes widened in horror as he felt pain in his chest and had a sense of déjà vu.

' _No, not again! NO!'_

And then his golf club dropped involuntarily from his hand, falling with a clatter, before he collapsed onto the ground, his last few seconds being very painful, before he finally gave out.

* * *

One day later

Light and Ryuk watched the news channels, which were all covering the mysterious heart attack deaths of so many supporters of the Sokovia Accords, and, to Light's not-surprise, Kira was the prime suspect, as these people had all died due to heart attacks.

Some people who had been pro-Accords were wondering if Kira supported chaos himself like the criminals he killed, as he was preventing measures to keep the Avengers in check.

But other, anti-Accords people, actually cheered for him, becoming Kira worshippers in the process, as they agreed that the Accords were only going to prevent the Avengers from saving lives.

Light simply watched with a smirk. While he did agree that the Avengers should not be stopped from saving the world, if any of them came in his way, they would not survive, he would make sure of it, no matter which Avenger it was. He hadn't killed the Avengers in support of the Accords because he felt that killing them would do no good, as they had helped the world so far, and with the supporters of the Accords all dead, they would see sense. So as long as they weren't in his way, they were keepers of his justice in his eyes.

Kira had saved the world once more.

"Humans….are interesting", Ryuk simply said as he chomped on an apple.

Light smirked.

"I am…..justice."

**Author's Note:**

> And there ya go!
> 
> Light, in my opinion, is smart enough to link Ross to Hulk and figure out Wakanda is hiding something, considering how intelligent he was throughout the series.
> 
> And no, I do not think what Light is doing is the same as the Avengers. They are saving the world, while he is playing God.
> 
> But in his hubris, I am sure he would see himself and them as the same.
> 
> And I have nothing against most of the characters I killed, those being Everett, T'Chaka and Ellis. Because I loved Everett in Black Panther (and he is played by Martin Freeman who is among my favorite actors), and Ellis seemed like a reasonable person to me, and while I didn't like T'Chaka's hypocrisy in Black Panther, his death saddens me due to T'Challa's reaction to it. And I also did like Talbot a lot before he became Graviton, and even after that, he was a compelling and sad villain IMO.
> 
> But Light will see any major person supporting the Sokovia Accords as a threat to humanity. And the only reason he didn't kill the Avengers supporting the Accords is because they have saved the world so far in his eyes and he feels the other supporters of the Accords dying would help those Avengers see sense.
> 
> But I won't be losing even a second of sleep over Thaddeus Ross or Nadeer.
> 
> And thus, Kira's justice prevails again, and I hope both Light and Ryuk were in-character.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with some other update. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
